Misfits
by notorious secret
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione make a promise to the night and each other during third year


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The only Author's note you will ever see: This is a missing moment in Prisoner of Azkaban. It's my first fan fiction--and I hope you like it.

* * *

**Misfits**

Harry turned over restlessly in his sleeping bag as one of the professors on patrol walked by. Lying on his back, he closed his eyes and tried to drift off into sleep. He was unsuccessful, however, and listened enviously as his classmates, one by one, nodded off. He tried to let their steady breathing lull him, but his mind had made a resolute decision to stay active.

It didn't help he was sleeping on a stone floor, either.

He groaned impatiently as he heard a student begin snoring. He snuggled in the comfy sleeping bag and stared at the starry ceiling. Even it looked sleepy.

"Harry?" called a quiet voice. It was Hermione. She was on her stomach, resting on her elbows and looking at him. From the looks of it she hadn't been asleep, either. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Harry searched somewhere near his leg for his glasses. He put them on to look at Hermione clearly. A frown line creased her forehead and she was watching Harry with some concern. "Couldn't sleep," he mumbled.

Somewhere off to his left, he heard some stirring. Tilting his head, he saw Ron roll over to face the two of them. He looked wide awake, too. He blinked a bit before saying, "Yeah, me either."

They were all quiet. The only sound was the gentle breathing of their classmates and the occasional _tap tapping _of a professor's footsteps. Harry didn't have to ask what was keeping them up. It was the same thing that kept him awake. The person who wanted to kill him had gotten past wards _and _dementors. Wouldn't that keep you awake, too?

Harry also had a vague sense that this was all his fault. If it weren't for him, the students of Hogwarts would be tucked safely in their dorms, instead of crammed in the Great Hall and in danger.

"It's gonna be ok, mate," said Ron, suddenly. Hermione made some noise of agreement. Harry wasn't all that comforted.

"Yes, Harry," said Hermione, "Dumbledore will do all he can to make sure Sirius doesn't hurt you." He felt her hand on his shoulder as he continued to stare at the winking sky.

"He shouldn't have to," he whispered, so softly Hermione and Ron almost missed it, "He shouldn't have to put me before everyone else."

Hermione's hand dropped from his shoulder and grabbed his hand. "You and he can't help the fact that someone wants you dead," she whispered.

Harry closed his eyes. They didn't understand. "I just want to—you know—_blend_."

Ron chuckled, "I don't think that was in your deck of cards when You Know Who attacked twelve years ago."

Harry could tell Hermione was rolling her eyes. "Ron," she whispered harshly, "Sensitivity."

Ron mumbled an apology and Hermione spoke, "What he was _trying _to say, Harry, was that you weren't ever meant to just 'blend'."

The stars had begun to pulsate to some unheard rhythm. Side to side. Up and down. Harry kind of wished he could join them. They could all sway together, and melt into the sky. "But I want to."

Hermione sighed, "I know, Harry. It isn't easy—like you're a misfit toy."

Harry nodded. Misfit toy—that's what he was. Doomed to be isolated. It made sense. "You're not the only one, mate," Ron's voice said, "It's not like Hermione and I totally fit in, either."

Harry was quiet for a second. "Why don't we go, then?"

"Now?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Just—_leave_?" Hermione spluttered.

"No," said Harry, "But someday. Maybe when this," he gestured to the Hall, "Is all over. When they don't need us anymore."

Pause

"That sounds nice," said Hermione. Harry completely agreed.

"But, where?" asked Ron.

"It doesn't matter," said Harry, "Just somewhere else."

Another pause. Harry continued to watch the waltzing stars.

"So it's agreed?" said Ron.

"Agreed," chimed Harry and Hermione.

"Far away from here?" asked Hermione.

"Far away."

"Just the three of us?" asked Harry.

"Just the three of us," said Ron.

Hermione gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "Our own Land of Misfit Toys," she said softly. Harry squeezed back and yawned.

The stars continued to dance around them as, one by one, Harry, Ron and Hermione slipped into dreams of tomorrow.

_End_

* * *

Your Notorious Secret


End file.
